Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 April 2016
11:27 weow 11:30 ded chet 11:51 Back. 12:26 No. 12:26 Also I heard you were trolling in the ABD Chat. 12:28 You also said an illegal word there. 12:42 ABD? 12:42 Abandoned By Disney? 12:42 *ADI 12:42 ADI not ABD. 12:42 My mistake. 12:53 A 12:59 About Wikipedia. 12:59 I forgot done again for the 1,230th time 01:02 you were counting? 01:05 so i saw a spanish commerical 01:14 Forget words all the funing time 12:53 A 12:59 About Wikipedia. 12:59 I forgot done again for the 1,230th time 01:02 you were counting? 01:05 so i saw a spanish commerical 01:05 on t 01:05 tv* 01:05 using goanimate's buiness theme. 01:14 Forget words all the funing time 01:25 aaaa 01:02 you were counting? 01:05 so i saw a spanish commerical 01:05 on t 01:05 tv* 01:05 using goanimate's buiness theme. 01:14 Forget words all the funing time 01:25 aaaa 02:00 Hi... 02:01 ok so 02:01 i finally finished wario's 2 night 5 02:18 Night 5 is hard 02:18 in a lot of games especially chum bucket. 02:18 not to me 02:19 play chum bucket. 02:19 that is difficult not lying. 02:37 I nearly lost my head again 02:38 Reason: because (p. Laa laa) couldn't find the bop it and blamed me 02:39 She needs a weed to take her mind off it 02:40 Anyone got a weed. Cause I'm out 02:42 And I think (Po sus) I might (Po sus) have a SUS porblem (Po sus) again... 02:47 Probably not?... (Po sus) 03:09 I guess not 03:13 Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 10:08 hi tubbyland chat logger my name is hugo 09:52 aaaa 09:56 so the longest time we've had so far without mileta doing anything is 11 days 10:00 mileta's finally globally blocked, so he should be gone for good now 10:46 i'm getting kind of sick with oshrit 10:46 and animatronicworld i guess 10:46 im pretty sure they're both underage 10:47 oshrit recently copied two requests 10:48 huh, only one alt of mileta isn't disabled 10:50 green said he had 17 alts 10:50 yes 17 10:50 misternono is the only one that isn't disabled 10:53 hai 10:53 ey 10:55 chat is ded 10:58 ... 10:58 is anybody alive here? 11:02 hai 11:02 "Welcome to the world of the dead. I'll sleep forever and never wake up again. Now, please, don't leave me for all eternity." 11:03 a 11:03 chat in a nutshell 11:04 That was from a Lavender Town remix. 11:08 hai 11:08 CAN'T WAKE UP 11:08 WAKE ME UP INSIDE 11:08 AAAAAAAAAA 11:08 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:08 hi 11:08 http://prntscr.com/avneo7 11:08 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 11:09 * MikeSulpher hugs back. 11:09 Mike, I wnat to ask you something in P! 11:09 *PM 11:09 Okayt. 11:10 *Okay 11:11 Imma go play Until Dawn. 11:11 Bye 11:11 Nu, wait 11:11 ;~; 11:11 ;-; 11:16 a 11:16 b 11:17 chat is ded 11:18 No suit. 11:18 *shit 11:27 chat is ded 11:42 gtg 11:42 bye 11:43 no suit 2016 04 22